1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass pane equipped with an elastic sealing profile, especially an automobile glass pane, wherein the elastic sealing profile is secured in the insertion groove of a profile strand firmly bonded with the glass pane. Glass panes of this type can be used both for pivoting windows which may be opened and as glass panes fixed in the window frame, wherein the sealing of the glass pane is carried out by pressing an elastically deformable sealing profile onto the window frame. They find applications both in building construction and in the automobile sector.
2. Background of the Related Art
In known glass panes of this type, the profile strand possessing the insertion groove for the sealing profile is bonded, in the form of a metal profile strip or a frame profile of plastic, to the glass pane by means of an adhesive coating. In the bonding of the profile strand to the glass pane, however, problems can arise because the profile strand, which of necessity possesses certain restoring forces due to its elastic properties, must be fixed to the glass pane by mechanical aids until the adhesive compound is hardened. In a continuous manufacturing process, such a measure is a nuisance.
In another known arrangement, the profile possessing the insertion groove is applied onto the edge zone of the glass pane by injection moulding method. A disadvantage here is that a special injection mould must be made for each form of pane, which is expensive for larger glass panes.